


First Week Fics

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Skin irritation mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: A collection of fics about Virgil's first week with Logan and Patton in the Labeled Universe. (Unsure of the length yet)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Labeled [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 280
Kudos: 566





	1. There’s one last very necessary stop on the first mall trip Patton and Logan take Virgil on

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many fics I’m going to have in this little mini series. I wasn’t planning to put this out today but I needed a distraction so I wrote this part of it up and I’m publishing it now. This takes place like two days after Labels Fail.

“And that,” Logan said with a satisfied sigh, crossing off another item on his list before looking over it once again. “Was the last thing we needed to get today.”

“Actually, we have one more stop,” Patton said.

Logan frowned and looked at the piece of paper in his hands. “There isn’t anything left on the list.”

“That’s because it’s your list,” Patton said. “I have a list of my own.”

“You do not have a list. I would have seen you making or looking at it,” Logan argued.

Patton put a hand over his heart. “My list is in here,” he said.

“Ah,” Logan replied. “I see. This is waggery.” He folded up his list neatly and slipped it into his pocket. “Proceeded.”

Patton beamed at him and grabbed Virgil’s hand to pull him along. “Where are we going?” Virgil asked.

“I can’t tell you or Logan will not let us go,” Patton giggled.

“Oh, god, we’re going to the Build-A-Bear.”

“Shh,” Patton said dramatically while pulling Virgil along. “You don’t know that.”

Virgil coughed out a laugh at the look on Logan’s face. “I most certainly do know that Patton. We are _not_ getting any more stuffed animals. We have enough.” Despite his words, he continued to follow them in what Virgil assumed was the direction of the Build-A-Bear.

“But Virgil needs a stuffed animal,” Patton said.

“No, I don’t,” Virgil said quickly. “You guys have already gotten me so many things today.” Despite the fact that he’d insisted he was fine with the cloths he had and how their guest room was decorated, they’d insisted upon taking him to the mall to get a whole new wardrobe and things to make ‘his new room’ feel like home. He thinks that they bought him more clothes today than the sum of all the clothes he’d owned before in his life. Not to mention a couple of posters, a new set of sheets, and a really cool looking desk lamp. “And those things can be like $100,” he continued. “I don’t need one.”

“Oh, you definitely need a stuffed animal kiddo.”

Virgil looked at Logan for help but didn’t get any. “That’s fine then,” he said before turning to give Patton a strict look. “But none for you.”

“Sure, sure,” Patton said with a wave of his hand. Logan’s eyes narrowed at him, but he didn’t say anything else as they made their way to the store.

“Okay,” Patton said gleefully when they entered the store. “First, you’ve got to pick out your bear or other animal if you’d prefer. Don’t be afraid to touch to make sure it has fur you like.”

“Uh, okay,” Virgil said. He tentatively went about looking at and cautiously touching the different stuffed animals in the store. He kept getting drawn back to one in particular, and he eventually picked one of the unstuffed animals out. “Is this one okay?” he asked. “It’s okay if it isn’t if it’s too expensive.”

“Aw! It’s great Virgil. He’s a cute little raccoon!” Patton didn’t even acknowledge the price comment. “Now we just have to get stuff to fill him up with. There’re scents and sound makers!” He pulled Virgil towards another part of the store, but halfway through he got distracted by a display.

“Look! They have little superhero costumes!” Patton cooed.

“Oh no,” Logan muttered.

“Look,” Patton said. “It’s a Bluebird costume.”

Logan gave the scrap of fabric a pained look. “It’s the wrong blue.”

Patton ignored him. “And would you look who else it is!” He pulled out another costume that was completely black with a hood and had little strips of fabric hanging off it to look like shadows. Virgil felt his face heat up.

“W-why would they even have that?” he asked. “Shadow Caster is… um.”

“Mmm I think a lot of people would beg to differ kiddo,” Patton said. “I think this would be the best costume for your raccoon.”

“I…” he cleared his throat. “Yeah, alright. If you think so.”

Patton smiled so widely that it made Virgil marginally less embraced when he took the costume from him.

“Now, go pick out a scent for him that you like,” Patton instructed. “And then we’ll get a heart to put inside him.”

Virgil ended up getting a lavender scent and a little noise maker that made a heartbeat sound, both of which were stuffed into the raccoon before it was dressed in the Shadow Caster costume.

Patton handed it to him after paying for it. (Logan distracted Virgil so he didn’t see the price, but despite how much he sucked at math, he had a good guess.)

“Do you like it?” Patton asked.

“I…” Virgil said, squeezing it a bit in his hands, heart in his throat. “It’s good.” It was… it was really good.

Patton smiled at him widely, looking incredibly pleased with Virgil’s reaction. “What are you going to name him?”

“Um,” Virgil said looking at it. “Is Shadow a lame name?”

“I think it’s perfect,” Patton said.

“It does seem like an adequate name,” Logan agreed reaching forward to tweak one of its ears before briefly pressing his palm to the top of Virgil’s head.

“Okay then, that’s his name.”

“Great,” Logan said. “Now, let’s get out of this place before Patton sees something he likes and buys another of the infernal things for his own collection.

Patton hummed thoughtfully, his eyes dancing. “I should get a Bluebird one so I can snuggle him at night.”

“He can join you on the couch,” Logan replied blandly.

Patton just laughed and leaned into him. Logan took that opportunity to grab a hold of his arm and start guiding him out of the store. Virgil followed them out to the car and kept Shadow in his lap the whole car ride home.


	2. Logan and Patton take Virgil to a restaurant for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by @kawaiikittyyt1 on tumblr.

“Sorry for sleeping so late,” Virgil said for what had to have been the dozenth time at least.

“It isn’t a problem, Virgil,” Logan answered. “If you had needed to be up for anything, I would have woken you myself.”

Logan glanced over at the boy in the passenger seat of his car. He was fiddling with the sleeves of the hoodie they’d gotten him the day before. The hoodie was a little bit too big on him, but he seemed to like that fact and Patton said it made him look ‘cute.’

He saw Logan looking and scrunched up even more in his seat. Logan tried not to sigh. Virgil had gotten up on his own power about an hour ago with apologies on his lips even when Logan told him there was nothing to apologize for. He had yet to truly calm down even as Logan suggested they meet Patton for lunch.

Patton usually didn’t take the Saturday shift at his office, but considering he’d taken off a few days to care for Virgil’s injuries and then work on making sure they could foster him, he’d ended up working during the 8am-12pm shift and would be on call Saturday evening and all of Sunday.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of Maclavelli’s, a restaurant only a few minutes from their house that Patton favored. He smiled at Virgil and got an attempt at a half-smile back and then led him into the restaurant.

Patton had already gotten a table and Logan leaned over to give him a quick kiss on his way to his seat. Virgil shuffled over to one of the other seats.

“How was your day Virgil?” Patton asked.

Virgil gave him a slightly nervous glance. “I actually only got up a little bit ago and just got dressed and came here.”

“That’s good,” Patton said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re getting some rest. You need it.”

Virgil studied him for a moment before giving him a small smile back. “How was your day?”

“It was fine. We weren’t really busy today. We don’t hold normal hours on Saturdays, just appointments for people who have emergencies or can’t make it during the week for some reason. Thanks for asking.”

Virgil seemed to relax for the first time that morning and Logan wondered not for the first time how Patton did these things.

“Here, why don’t you look at the menu and figure out what to order,” Patton suggested, handing one over to him.

“Sure.” He took it and read it over as Patton asked Logan about his day.

After a few more minutes, Patton turned back to Virgil. “So, what do you want?”

“I’m fine…” Virgil said quietly. “I don’t need anything.” That was clearly a falsehood, Logan knew, as he had yet to eat anything today nor had he mentioned that he felt ill.

Patton frowned, the Patton-is-concerned crinkle appearing between his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Virgil looked up at Patton and curled his shoulder in, fingers clenching around the menu. Patton tilted his head to the side and then stood slowly to carefully round the table and kneel in front of him.

“Hey,” he said softly. Virgil stared resolutely down at the menu. “Here, can I see that?” he asked, tugging gently at the menu. Virgil let it slip through his fingers and Patton sat back on his heels, patting his clenched fist softly. “Alright, what category of food do you want? They have pasta, sandwiches, and salads.”

Virgil bit his lip nervously. “Pasta,” he replied. “Maybe?”

“Okay,” Patton replied, “and do you want a tomato sauce, a creamy sauce, or a buttery sauce?”

“Tomato.”

“And what type of meat? Beef, pork, or chicken. Or there’s an eggplant option.”

“I… chicken probably.”

“Hmm, how does Chicken Parmesan sound?” Patton asked.

“I…” Virgil hesitated. “How much does it cost?”

Oh, Logan thought, but Patton didn’t seem to be surprised at the question.

“That’s not a question you need to worry about.”

“B-but it all… it all seemed really expensive and I don’t…”

Patton tapped his knee a couple of times and he stopped talking and glanced at Patton. “Anything on the menu is in our price range. Logan and I have been here before. We knew the costs before we brought you here.”

“But… but it was a lot and I couldn’t find anything under 10 dollars, and I don’t want to just make you waste money on me. You already bought me a lot of things for my room and a stuffed animal and clothes and…” he trailed off and Patton smiled sadly.

“We wanted to give you all that stuff, sweetie and we want to get you something good to eat here. Don’t worry about the cost, okay?”

Virgil bit his lip and tapped his fingers against his legs.

“Do you want the Chicken Parmesan?” Patton asked.

“If that’s okay,” Virgil said.

“It’s more than okay, Virgil. I promise.” Patton titled his head to look back at Logan. “Right, Logan?”

“Of course,” Logan replied. “I’ve had it myself before; I imagine you’d like it as well.”

Virgil nodded though he didn’t quite relax. “Okay,” he said. Patton patted his knee and got to his feet to sit back in his seat.

He stumbled a bit when the waiter asked for his order, but he did order the Chicken Parmesan. He ate everything on his plate even though Logan himself often had to take a portion of that meal home. Belly full, he somehow managed to fall asleep on the ten minute car ride home.


	3. Logan catches Virgil up late at night.

Virgil sighed as he stared at the bedroom’s roof. _Please go to sleep?_ He begged himself. _…Nope._ He glanced at the clock. It was 2:55am. Great.

…

He was hungry.

Well, he’d been hungry for a while, but now it was getting really bad.

His stash was still pretty low as he’d only been here a few days and he wasn’t going to waste any of it on this. He bit his lip. It was really late. Maybe he could sneak down to the kitchen and get something to eat as well as maybe nab something for his stash.

Decided, he quietly got out of bed and snuck out of the bedroom, using shadows to muffle his footsteps a bit. He paused to listen and didn’t hear anything, so he walked to the steps. He was prepared for Missy to come running at him when she noticed him downstairs, but she didn’t come. Maybe she was off sleeping somewhere.

One of the floorboards under his feet creaked halfway through the living room and he froze. He didn’t hear anyone coming down the stairs to investigate so he slowly stepped off it. He regulated that one to memory. God, he needed to get the lay of their house down soon.

He continued his quest to the kitchen on silent feet and moved toward the refrigerator. He wasn’t used to the type that had double doors and was puzzling out how to pop the seal without making any noise when there were footsteps coming not from upstairs like he’d been listening for but from only a couple of rooms away. He barely had time to jump away from the refrigerator before Logan was rounding the corner.

They met eyes for a moment before Missy raced around his legs to come forward and bark at him.

“What are you doing up?”

“I… I just couldn’t sleep,” he said, his mouth dry. That was such a bad excuse, holy shit.

But Logan just nodded and yawned. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. “Would you like some tea?”

“…I, uh. You don’t…”

He waved off Virgil’s half protests. “I’m already making some for myself.” He nudged him softly away from the part of the counter he was standing in front of to grab the electric kettle so he could fill it in the sink. Did. Did that excuse actually work or was it some type of game?

He was pretty invested for a game though, staring at the not yet boiling kettle of water looking kind of dazed. Maybe he was just really tired. Hopefully he wouldn’t remember this conversation enough to get mad about it later.

At that moment, Virgil’s stomach betrayed him by growling. Virgil winced. Logan’s eyes flickered to him.

“Sorry,” Virgil said.

Logan blinked at him. “Why?”

“I… I just,” he stammered. “S-sorry?”

Logan’s eyebrows drew together making Virgil’s stomach drop even more, but he bit off another apology in fear that would make him angrier. “What would you like to eat?”

Well that was a trap and a half if Virgil had ever seen one. “I don’t need anything.”

“You’re hungry.”

“I’m not.”

Logan squinted at him. “Are you comfortable eating something sweet this late at night?”

Virgil was comfortable eating out of a garbage can this late at night. He nodded hesitantly.

Logan hummed and reached up into a cabinet to grab a box and then into another one to grab a couple of small plates. He doled out about 6 of what looked like cookies onto each plate and set the plates and the package on the table.

“Would you mind getting mugs?” he asked.

“Sure,” Virgil replied going to grab mugs while Logan went to another cupboard to grab some tea bags. He took the mugs with a smile and poured water from the kettle over the bags. He then took the mugs to the table as well.

“Here,” Logan said, gesturing to one of the chairs. Virgil cautiously took the indicated seat. Logan waved a hand at the package. “Help yourself to more if you’re still hungry after those.”

Virgil blinked at the cookies and then at him. He cautiously reached out to grab one of the cookies on his plate and took a bite. Logan wasn’t even looking at him. Instead, he was staring into his tea mug like there was a tiny book at the bottom he was trying to read. Man, dude was out of it. Virgil took the opportunity to shove the entire cookie into his mouth. Logan reached out to grab a cookie for himself once Virgil had swallowed his third. He ate it and then his next one, but then stopped after that and looked at him. Virgil froze under his gaze.

“I’m not particularly hungry,” Logan said. “Would you like the rest of mine?”

“I…”

“I will just throw them away otherwise. You’d be doing me a service.”

“…Sure.” Logan pushed his plate over to Virgil. Virgil squirmed a bit under his stare as he started eating his seventh cookie, but if this was a trick and Virgil was about to not eat for the next few days, he might as well eat now. He was full after 8 cookies, but he still shoved the other 2 down.

Then he waited.

But Logan just took the plates to the sink and came back to the table. “Do you think you’ll be able to go to sleep now?” he asked.

Oh, absolutely not. It felt like there was a metal bowling ball in his stomach. Virgil shrugged.

Logan hummed. “Want more tea?” he asked. Virgil shook his head. “Alright.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes drinking tea.

“Are you…” Logan started, and Virgil tried not to flinch. “Apologizes, I’m not particularly skilled at discerning emotions. Are you feeling anxious about sleeping in a new location?”

Virgil looked at him for a moment, thrown. “I mean. Well, yeah a bit.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Logan asked.

“Uh, no. I don’t think so. There’s just a lot to get used to, I guess.”

“Are you certain? We can move furniture around if there are any strange shadows or get you a night light.”

“I… I’m not afraid of the dark, Logan.”

“It is a completely normal and valid fear to have even at your age in fact…”

“I manipulate shadows and light Logan,” Virgil interrupted.

Logan looked at him and blinked twice. “Ah, yes. I’d forgotten.” Virgil couldn’t help but snort a bit at his almost perplexed expression as his tired mind digested that information. Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth, but Logan just smiled at him. “Well, if there is anything else: a different pillow or more blankets, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I… okay,” Virgil said. “Thanks. I think I just need to get used to things for a bit.”

Logan nodded. “Very well.”

And then there was more silence. Virgil took another sip of his tea. It was starting to go cold but was still good. He was a little less worried now because if this was some kind of trick or test, it was a really weird one. He was just… sitting there. He wasn’t even glaring at Virgil and his foot was idly petting Missy’s stomach as she snoozed under the table.

Eventually, when Virgil was actually starting to feel sleepy, there were soft footsteps on the stairs.

Patton rounded the corner, and he looked even less awake than Logan. “Why ‘s everybody up?” he slurred.

“I had an idea for research I had to write down in my office before I forgot.”

“Noo,” Patton mumbled, almost whined. “‘ight is for sleeping.”

Logan got to his feet and moved to kiss him on top of the head. “You are, of course, correct my dear. Why don’t you head back up to bed?”

“Bed’s cold.”

“I’ll bring you a blanket.”

“Bring me you,” Patton insisted.

Logan chuckled. “Soon, dear. I need to make sure Virgil’s able to get back to sleep first. Okay?”

“Kay,” Patton said. He squinted over at Virgil and then stumbled over to him. He leaned forward to peck him on the forehead. Virgil startled. “Night Virgy. Sleep well. Night is for sleeping.”

“Um, yeah. Okay, Pat. I’ll go to bed.”

“You’re a good boy,” he said and patted Virgil’s cheek before turning to go back up the stairs.

Logan turned back to him. “We don’t have to go to bed yet if you’re not tired,” he said.

“No,” Virgil yawned. “I’m tired now. I’d like to try going back to bed.”

“Okay,” Logan agreed. He gathered their mugs and put them in the sink before walking up the stairs with him to the room they’d given Virgil to sleep in. “Sleep well Virgil,” he said. He clasped him briefly on the shoulder before turning towards his own room.

Virgil hoped he wouldn’t be mad about tonight in the morning when he was less sleep addled, but for now he was tired enough to push that thought away and crawled into bed to fall asleep.


	4. Virgil doesn’t want anyone else to do his laundry for a very good reason

Virgil felt useless just sitting reclined on the bed as Logan and Patton worked on getting the room in order around him. He’d tried to insist on helping, but neither of them wanted to hear anything about it with his still healing surgical wound. They’d let him go shopping with them to pick out some of his own stuff, but that had been quick and efficient with Logan’s planning, and he’d really only been walking a couple of minutes at a time. Bending over to put things away in the room they were letting him use was a hard no from both of the adults, however.

Patton seemed to have picked up a while ago that he would just say ‘yes’ whenever they asked if ‘this was okay here,’ so they’d moved on to listing for him every conceivable option (with Patton slipping in some unconceivable ones to spice it up every so often) and making him pick.

Virgil pet the ear of the brand new stuffed racoon they’d bought him and contemplated his current options. He decided to test the water just a little bit. “Yes,” he said. I would like the lava lamp stuck to the roof above my bed.”

Patton grinned at Virgil’s willingness to indulge his mischief, but then the next moment he jumped a bit in surprise when the lava lamp was abruptly pulled out of his grip. It flipped upside down and floated through the air to settle against the roof over where Virgil was sitting. Logan was seated on the floor with the pieces of a yet to be constructed desk floating in front of him. He didn’t even spare them a glance which made it way funnier.

Virgil bit his lip as Patton sighed fondly, placing his hands on his hips. “And do you just intend to hold it there indefinitely, Love?” he asked.

Logan looked up at them, with the ghost of a smirk on his face. “If it is what the child wants.”

“…It can go on the dresser,” Virgil said, biting back a laugh. The lava lamp floated back down from the ceiling and settled on the dresser this time.

Patton bent back down to look in the bags at his feet. “That seems to be everything except for clothes and stuff for your desk. We’ll let you arrange your desk whenever you want once Logan finishes setting it up. The desk pieces were already all coming together as they spoke, and Virgil wondered if Logan was maybe showing off just a little bit, because _wow_. “So, now we’ll just get all of your new clothes into the wash, and we’ll be done for the moment.”

Virgil felt himself cringe a bit at the thought. “Um, no that’s okay,” he said. “I can do my own laundry.”

“Nah uh, mister,” Patton said. “You are not doing laundry with a bullet wound.”

Virgil tried to think up an argument that might convince Patton to let him do it himself. For once an adult wanting to help him out with something like that was the last thing he wanted. He chewed on his bottom lip and pulled and stretched on the blanket sitting over his lap. He really, really didn’t want every article of clothing he was expected to wear to go through a washing machine. Just the thought of the feel of freshly washing clothing on his skin made it crawl and itch, but how was he supposed to explain to them that his skin was so useless that it couldn’t even deal with laundry soap without freaking out.

Patton had crossed over to sit on the edge of the bed while Virgil had been distracted by his thoughts. “Something’s wrong,” he said plainly. “Can you tell me what?”

Virgil opened his mouth, but even though he knew what the problem was he couldn’t get anything to come out.

So, Patton started listing options like he had when asking where Virgil wanted the decorations and furniture they’d bought him. “Are you afraid someone will do something to the clothes?” he asked. Virgil shook his head. “Are you afraid you won’t get them back?” Virgil shook his head again. Patton hummed and thought for another moment.

“Does detergent irritate your skin?” Logan asked suddenly.

Virgil looked over at him in surprise. “Yeah,” he said softly.

“Ah, I can very much understand the worry in that case,” Logan replied. “I have the same problem with some detergents.”

“You do?” Virgil asked.

Logan hummed. “I cannot wear certain fabrics and I even make my own detergent to avoid any irritants in it.”

“You make your own detergent?” Virgil asked curiously. He was probably stupid, but he’d never really thought about laundry detergent being a thing that didn’t just magically come out of a box.

Logan nodded. “I am not sure what in standard detergents irritates your skin, but most of the common causes of contact dermatitis are not present in the formula I use for the household.”

“We can wash half of your stuff with Logan’s detergent,” Patton suggested. “Then, if it irritates your skin, we can figure something else out and you’ll still have some stuff to wear. How does that sound?”

“That sounds really nice,” Virgil said. He should… probably not be getting teary eyed about laundry.

The desk touched down, completely assembled, and Logan stepped over to him. The man considered him and his watery eyes for a moment and then reached out a hand to put it on his head. Virgil saw him glance at Patton with a look that Virgil decoded as ‘This is right? This is how I comfort?’

Patton apparently decoded it similarly because his lips twitched, and he gave a slight nod. Virgil coughed out laugh, but still pressed subtly into the touch. Who would ever guess that the great superhero Bluebird was such a complete dork?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil receives his first present from Patton.

Patton held the water glass in his hand tight, honestly feeling a bit nervous. Virgil had been sleeping most of the day since Logan brought him home. When he was awake, Logan and Patton hadn’t wanted to overwhelm him, so they’d each taken turns talking to him a bit every so often, but mostly left him alone. Logan had said goodnight to him about 15 minutes ago before going to take a shower and noted that he might want a glass of water. So, Patton was bringing one up to him and saying goodnight at the same time. He knocked softly on the door. “Virgil are you awake?” he asked.

“Yeah,” he called back. “Come in.”

Patton pushed open the door. His newly acquired foster son was in the same position he’d been in the other times Patton had come to check on him: propped up on a stack of pillows. “I brought you some water in case you get thirsty in the middle of the night.”

“Thank you,” he replied softly.

Patton walked over to set the glass of water next to him on the nightstand. “Do you need anything else?”

Virgil looked away and shook his head. He looked uncomfortable; Patton noted. He was fiddling with the edge of the one extra t-shirt he had, looking like he wanted to hide. Patton’s heart ached for him. He looked so nervous. Patton wanted to find some way to comfort him, if only a little bit. He thought for a moment.

“You look a little cold kiddo in just that t-shirt, kiddo,” Patton said.

Virgil’s eyes flickered to him with a little suspicion, but not enough to make Patton feel like he should backpedal. “I only have one of my own hoodies,” he said, “and it’s… honestly kinda dirty and your sheets are really clean… so.”

Patton smiled softly. “You don’t need to worry about the sheets kiddo.” Virgil just shrugged. “I have an idea,” he said. “Wait here for just a second.”

Patton patted his leg with an exceedingly careful motion and stood before walking down the hall to his own bedroom. Patton opened his dresser drawer and found the old hoodie he’d let the boy borrow right after his surgery on top. Logan had washed it in the interim and Patton had stuffed it in there. Patton remembered how he’d curled up into that hoodie like he was a turtle, and it was his shell that day and smiled a bit sadly at it.

He took the hoodie back to Virgil’s new room. “Here,” Patton said, holding it out towards him. “We’ll get you some new clothes tomorrow, but I thought you might like to wear this again for now.”

Virgil looked at it and Patton could almost feel his yearning for the fabric. “I’m fine,” he said quietly. “It’s yours.”

Patton shook his head. “It’s old and I don’t really wear it anymore. In fact… it’s yours.” Virgil still looked at it leerily as though he expected it to be a trick of some sort, but when Patton shook it at him insistently, he reached out to take it.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“No problem kiddo,” Patton said. “It’ll get more use from you anyway.”

He looked up at Patton, his hand clenched in the fabric for a moment before he shifted slightly to pull it over his head. He moved slowly and cautiously though if it was out of caution for his wound or… something else, Patton wasn’t completely sure. It was probably both.

Patton grinned at him once it was on. He looked adorable, and more content than Patton had seen him all day. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake us.” Patton could see in his eyes that he wouldn’t dare, but he figured offering was at least still laying the groundwork. “Is it okay if one of us checks on you a couple of times during the night?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

Patton nodded and readied to leave. He looked at the boy and hesitated, paying careful attention to his body language before he even dared to ask. “Do you want a kiss on the forehead?”

Virgil’s eyes shot to his, thankfully not seeming scared or uncomfortable, just surprised. “I… sure.”

Patton smiled and leaned forward to give him the gentlest possible kiss he could on the forehead. “Goodnight, Virgil.”

“Goodnight,” he said back. “Thanks again for the hoodie.”

“Of course,” Patton replied, moving towards the door. He glanced back once to see Virgil had already pulled the hood over his face becoming a blob of fabric. Patton already loved him so much. He closed the door behind him.


End file.
